Better the Devil You Know
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: One-shot inspired by the scene in 3:8 between Jim and Alex with added angst and Galex of course! "You're not D&C are you?" Spoilers for series 3! Please R&R and enjoy.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the amazing Ashes to Ashes except the DVDs, CDs and all the ideas buzzing around my brain!

Okay, having re-watched series 3 (again) I thought the scene in 3:8 where Jim talks to Alex was so lovely even though Jim is of course the enemy, and this one-shot grew out of that. Oh and my frustration of the nearly Galex kiss the night before. Spoilers for series 3 generally and episode 8 in particular – but who hasn't seen that by now?

**Better the Devil You Know**

"You're not D&C are you?"

Jim stepped closer, his cold hands cupping Alex's face, his fingers stroking her cheeks and lips. He stared into her hazel eyes; the dark shadows and the redness showed how tired and upset she was after the events of last night. Jim's heart (if he had one) would have twinged unpleasantly at the thought of causing Alex such anguish, but he was too pleased at having successfully interrupted her evening with Hunt.

"Who are you, Jim?"

"I'm here to help, Alex." He side-stepped her question, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her cheeks as he met her anxious gaze.

"You need to trust me. I'm the only one here who can help you." Jim was trying to reassure her, his eyes boring into her, desperate for her to surrender completely to him.

"It's important that you forget about Gene; he's not interested in you, Alex. He doesn't understand you." His eyes flickered between hers, his face closer than before. "He doesn't understand you like I do."

Keats leant in further and kissed her gently on the lips. Alex was shocked but he pulled away after only a second. She blinked up at him, feeling lost.

A noise from the doorway made Alex start and Jim turn, although he didn't relinquish his hold on her arms. Gene was standing there staring at them.

The sight which greeted him was more painful than a bullet and more wrong than the idea of Ray hitting on Shaz. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. That slimy bastard Keats touching, holding – kissing his Bolly. Gene felt a surge of jealousy but Alex's silence quashed it in an instant.

Trying to ignore the smirk Jim shot him over his shoulder, Gene turned away, half-hoping that Alex would call him back, begging to explain, telling him it was all a big misunderstanding. But she didn't.

Gene leant against the wall outside the room, knowing he should walk away but not able to. The image was burned on the inside of his eyelids; he couldn't stop picturing them together. Jim and Alex... his Alex. It was so wrong, and it hurt Gene to think about what it meant, what one quick kiss meant for their relationship – could he even call it that? Well whatever it was, whatever they ever could have been, it was now all over. He had lost Alex completely and what twisted the knife further was the fact that it was him; Jim Keats, the bastard. Bloody Jimbo had taken Alex from him, he had won. She had done what he had never thought her capable of doing; she had allowed herself to be seduced by that creep. Despite all Gene's ill-feeling towards him, Alex had put her trust in Jim, effectively securing the final nail in the Manc Lion's coffin... for he was nothing without her.

The Guv stared up at the ceiling, willing the image of the peeling, dirty tiles to replace the more unpleasant one involving Keats with his hands and lips all over Bolly which was currently preoccupying him.

Alex meanwhile was speechless, having no strength to react. She was so confused; Jim was the enemy... wasn't he? Gene hated him... He was trying to break the team apart... He believed Gene had killed Sam Tyler but he couldn't have... could he? Questions and lies and deceptions chased each other round her brain. All she wanted was the truth so she could get back home – maybe Jim could help... But it felt wrong, his lips brushing ever so lightly against hers when she had spent the past few god knows how many weeks imagining what Gene's lips would feel like, taste like. And then Keats' unexpected presence at her door last night had prevented Alex from finally finding out. What did he want? Could he really help her? Or was he just Martin Summers all over again?

Jim turned his back on Hunt's retreating figure and looked at Alex once more... his prize. His fingers gripped her arms tighter as he closed the gap between them again, aiming to stop her from thinking any more. She was vulnerable and confused and overwhelmed. The sparkle of unshed tears told him that her emotions were threatening to ruin everything.

Knowing he had to claim her completely, Jim pushed her back against the wall, kissing her again, harder. This time he was no longer offering... he was taking.

Alex struggled, trying to push him away. As his hips pressed into hers, a moan escaped her lips.

From his position still out in the corridor Gene made to finally leave as he heard more proof that Alex wanted Jim like she had never wanted him.

At last Alex managed to push Jim's mouth away from her own.

"Forget about Hunt." Keats commanded, kissing lightly at her cheek, jaw and neck. "He doesn't care about you, he doesn't want to help you... but I do Alex, I want to help... want you to be happy, and you're not happy with him, I see that, I've seen the way he treats you, the things he's done... He would keep you here, stop you from getting back where you need to be... I will give you everything you want Alex, everything he won't... just trust me... give yourself to me and you can have what you want..."

She struggled again but his hold was forceful despite the gentle kisses. Between these kisses however, she did manage to speak.

"He does care, he's a good man... I can't trust you... I don't- I don't want..."

Jim's hands tightened their grip as he pushed her harder against the wall and kissed her again, his fingers cold and probing as they slid beneath her top. The feel of her soft skin, her warm flesh, spurred him on.

"No, I don't... I don't want, please-"

It was at this moment that Gene grabbed Keats by the shoulders, having sprinted back inside at the sound of her protests. He pulled him away from Alex and Gene wasted no time in punching Jim squarely in the face. With another angry shove, Jim hit the filing cabinet opposite with a loud crash.

"Get out of my sight an' if you come near 'er again I won't be nearly so restrained." Gene spat. Keats stumbled but quickly righted himself, straightening his jacket and – shooting dirty looks at Gene – disappeared out the door and away.

Gene immediately turned back to Alex. She had stepped away from the wall and had her arms wrapped around herself. As he looked at her, her lower lip wobbled and tears were threatening to spill.

"Come 'ere love, you're okay, it's okay, I'm here..."

She stumbled forward, falling into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. Alex slipped her arms round his back, under his coat. Her head rested on his chest, her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him... something she hadn't felt since last night and realised now how much she wanted.

"You okay Bols?" She nodded against his chest. "He didn't hurt you or anythin' did he?"

"No... I'm fine now." Alex replied quietly. After a moment she raised her head. "I'm so sorry Gene, so sorry... should never have trusted him... should have listened to you..."

"Shh shh, it's alright Bolly, you don't 'ave ter apologise... it wasn't you, it was 'im, but I've got yer now, so everything's fine."

"He thinks you killed Sam – I see now that it was all lies, he was just trying to hurt you, to hurt us."

"Yeah an' he nearly succeeded Bollykecks, thought I'd... thought I'd lost you."

"Shouldn't have pushed you away Gene... should never have left you last night without explaining-"

"It's alright love, I understand, that slippery bastard creeps in ter my kingdom an' tries ter poison you all, tries ter break us apart, but he hasn't won; you're still 'ere wiv me." Alex nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere Gene." He could read her face easily, he could see it in her eyes; she needed to hear him say it - now she didn't have that creep breathing down her neck.

"I didn't kill Sam, Bolly. He was me best mate, wanted ter knock 'is block off several times a day but I would never hurt 'im. I'm not perfect Alex... but I'm not a murderer."

"I know, I'm sorry... should never have listened to Keats."

"We all make mistakes Bols." His fingers touched her cheek lightly. "But he was right abou' one thing."

"What?"

"I do want ter keep you 'ere wiv me, but only because I want you ter stay; if you've got a better offer then I won't stop yer... just want you ter be happy Alex, that's all."

"No better offer, I'm happy here Gene. Want nothing more to do with Keats."

"Good."

"I never would have... with him – you know that don't you Gene?"

"Yeah, course." Gene answered unconvincingly.

"He kissed me, I didn't want... I was never his; it was always you, Gene. Always and only you."

Gene gripped her tighter.

"Took all this to make me realise... I'm yours Gene, if you'll have me..."

"Course I want you Bols... have fer months, years."

"What happened last night was... a mistake... should never have run out on you, can't believe I was so stupid."

"Been waiting fer that night fer ages." Gene admitted. "Thought I'd blown it, lost you ter Keats for good." She shook her head.

"Waited so long too, wanted it for so long... I was so nervous, wanted it to be perfect-"

"And then we get interrupted every bloody time!"

Alex laughed softly. She leant in closer, her lips brushing his cheek.

"Well, we're alone now..."

"Not exactly a romantic settin' is it Bolly?"

"No interruptions..."

"Sounds perfect enough fer me."

The kiss was long overdue but the fire they both felt was burning fiercer than ever, having failed to be dampened by interruptions, obstacles and misleading directions; one thing was now clear – they were both definitely on the right path, one which (long or short) they would tread onwards, together.


End file.
